


Peters Worst Day Back

by Summerwolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Field Trip, Flash is a bully, I Don't Know Where This Is Going, May is Dead, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Other, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter got adopted by the avengers, This is going to have multiple parts, Tony Stark is Peters adopted dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: Peter returns to school after Mays death to a school trip, there are worse things in the world, right?I cant write summaries or Tags or Titles, but i promise this isn't awful.'After the unfortunate passing of Aunt May, Peter thought he would never smile again, that he would never laugh again, that he would never feel joy again. He thought he had lost his reason to live, that was until he was adopted by an unorthodox family. It was small, it was broken, but it was home. And he learnt to live again.'





	1. The Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you have clicked on this, it means I must have made you think this might be worth reading. No promises that it will be good or anything. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. It was meant to be a one shot but...... it didn't go that way.... i will probably update every other day, depends on how many ideas i have. It will only have about 4 parts?

After the unfortunate passing of Aunt May, Peter thought he would never smile again, that he would never laugh again, that he would never feel joy again. He thought he had lost his reason to live, that was until he was adopted by an unorthodox family. It was small, it was broken, but it was home. And he learnt to live again.

“Please Dad” Peter almost whined, “Don’t make me go back TODAY”

Tony smiled at his new son

“But todays the perfect day” He laughed “You have wanted to go back for months and here we are, a school trip on your first day back”

Peter knew he couldn’t win this argument, but he wished on all the stars in the sky that he didn’t have to go, that he could just stay home instead, he didn’t trust school trips, after all last school trip he went on, he got bitten by a spider and his life was thrown upside down.

He looked around at his make shift family as he tiredly grabbed a bowl of cereal. Bruce was sitting at the breakfast island, loosely holding a mug of coffee and reading a book, Clint and Natasha were sitting in the living room part of the avenger’s floor, whispering about something peter just couldn’t hear, the bits and pieces he did pick up, didn’t make any sense. Steve and Bucky were just walking into the kitchen, and tony was still there, making himself coffee and smiling at a joke only he knew. Peter tried not to smile, he was still annoyed about the school trip after all, but sadly the look on everyone’s faces first thing in the morning were too funny not to giggle at. 

Tony seeing peters giggling face quickly yelled over,

“DON’T FORGET TO GET READY, YOU DON’T WANT TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL”

Peters smile faded for a moment, but quickly returned, he would get to see Ned again after all, so today might not be a complete disaster. He slowly stood up and put his bowl in the dishwasher before going to get ready.

Half an hour later and Peter was ready for school He quickly yelled behind him as he left a small,

“Goodbye”

And the others all responded at once with

“BYEEEE” “Later” “Have a good day” “Enjoy your Trip”

Peter found himself smiling again, this is his family, it’s crazy, loud, and often dangerous but he loved it all the same.

With that thought he climbed into the car outside the door, where happy was waiting, and they started the all too familiar trip. Yet somehow, he couldn’t dread it like he was expecting, Flash would say some shit, Ned would be there for him, the world would keep spinning and everything would be like it was before May died. He had already decided that he wouldn’t tell anyone, maybe not even Ned, that Tony Stark had adopted him, after all his surname was the same so no one would guess. Everyone knew that May died, everyone also knew that Peter had been adopted by someone outside the family, but no one would guess Tony Stark.

Before Peter even realised it, they were drawing up into the familiar car park of the familiar building, (and when I say building we all know I mean prison). He quickly shuffled out, called goodbye to happy and then headed into the building looking for Ned.

He found his best friend, and Guy in the chair, outside their lockers. He was absentmindedly putting the books he needed into his locker and looked…… Sad?!

“Boo” Peter said stepping into Neds line of sight.

After about 6 seconds of shocked silence, Ned seemed to register what was happening.

“Peter” He gasped “Your back, … How are you… are you well… its just you haven’t been here months… not since May… I’m sorry… I’m rambling aren’t I…. anyway… glad your back…. So much to say….”

Peter laughed a bit at his friend as he tried to find what to say,

“Yes I’m fine, I just had to stay off to settle into my new family and get over Mays death, Yes you were rambling, I’m glad I’m back too, yes we have lots to catch up on and don’t worry, I’m over the whole burst into tears at the mention of Mays death stage, I’m sad she’s gone but she would have wanted me to be happy and she would have loved my new family” Peter answered his friend, trying to tick off all of Neds rambled questions.

After Peters answer, Ned seemed to relax and the awkwardness both boys had been worried about vanished. They spent the last few minutes before the bell, catching up and overall making up for the months they hadn’t seen each other. By the time the bell rang, it was like they hadn’t spent months without speaking.

As they walked to the front of school, where Ned had informed Peter they were meeting for the bus, Peter asked the question that had been nagging at him for the last… while.

“Where are we even going for the trip?” Peter asked quizzingly

Sadly, before Ned could answer they had gone outside and the oh so original yell came,

“OI, Penis” Flash yelled “GLAD YOUR BACK TODAY, NOW EVERYONE CAN FIND OUT YOUR LIE!”

Confused Peter turned to Ned,

“What……. I’m confused…… What lie…. and why would people find out Today?”

“Right…” Ned replied “That’s what I was just saying, the trip is to the Avengers Tower…. The ‘Lie’ Flash means is the internship….”

Peter paled slightly… Not because he was lying about the Internship, that was real enough. He was more worried about what this would mean. A school trip home, to the avengers, the ones who would stop at nothing to protect, or embarrass, their little spider kid. 

His earlier thoughts echoed in his head “but he wished on all the stars in the sky that he didn’t have to go, that he could just stay home instead”

“Shit” Peter swore under his breath, this could only go badly.


	2. The Problem With Passes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Peter know where the trip is to, his home.
> 
> But this trip can't go too badly can it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!! I'm amazed at the love this story has been getting! So many of you are enjoying this story!  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last!

Just then a teacher arrived and after doing the register, started herding all the children onto the bus. Peter and Ned made sure to sit together, near the front of the bus, where Flash and his goons couldn’t get to them, and once everyone was settled the bus set off. Taking Peter back home and to his impending doom.

Peter quickly put his earphones in and opened his phone.

“Karen” Peter tried, he wasn’t sure if the AI would answer him, but luckily for him he soon heard her clear voice.

“Yes Peter, what do you need” 

“Does Dad know about this ‘lovely’ trip?” Peter asked his tone dripping with sarcasm

“Yes Peter, Tony was the one who arranged your trip and so knows completely about it, as do most of the other Avengers”

“Yay! I’m so glad” was all Peter can say in response, meaning the complete opposite of what he said.

As he took his earphones out, unsure of what this trip would entail, especially now he knew that he had his whole family or at least most of it, no doubt planning how to embarrass him best, he turned to see a flabbergasted Ned.

“You were talking to Karen, right?” Ned asks. After Peter nods his head Ned continues “Talking about Tony correct?” Again, Peter nods, unsure where this is going, “So are you going to tell me why you called Tony flipping STARK, DAD!” Ned finishes his sentence ending with a hiss.

Peter stared back at his friend as he replayed his conversation with Karen in his head, yep he had called Tony dad out of habit…...

“Shit” he muttered before turning to his friend “Well… you see…. Ummm…... Tony may…… ummmm…… he may be my adopted dad…….”

After disclosing this Peter looks his friend in the eye watching as his emotions flickered across his face before he finally said, “Well someone’s in some deep shit, aren’t they?” Ned gave a laugh before continuing “A school trip home, only you Peter, this could only happen to you!!” 

Peter was a bit annoyed his friend was using his misery as entertainment but then decided just to be glad that Ned wasn’t annoyed about the whole not telling him straight away bit. He was glad to have such an understanding friend.

Peter and Ned spent the rest of the journey discussing Peters family arrangements,

Ned was about to say something more, but just at that moment they arrive at the Avengers tower or, as Peter now knew it home.

As they step out of the bus Peter feels the worry he had managed to ignore since finding out where they were going, resurface. 

While Peter was busy trying NOT to have a panic attack, everyone else were looking up in awe at the building in front of them. It was tall, it was shiny, it was very……… mundane, not that anyone else could see it that way, but Peter was here every day, he had left here, just to return here! Ned was right, this would only happen to him.

Just then, the teachers told everyone they were going in and would wait in the entrance hall for the tour guide, so everyone filed in and stood in a huddle. Just as Peter and Ned had started an interesting conversation about Lego, a ripple of exited whispering broke out,

“Is that…….” “I think so…...” “I doubt it” “Well” “Maybe” came the voices from all around him, and then,

“YES, IT IS, ITS Hawkeye! “

Peter looked over his classmates’ heads to see Clint wave, he looked like he was going to stroll over, but a hand shot out of the lift and grabbed him, dragging him back. No one else knew but Peter recognised Natasha’s hand and then heard her voice hiss,

“Not now, stick to Tony’s plan”

Peter had a very bad feeling about this. But before he could wonder about it long, a woman walked over, Wendy, Peter knew her, she was a high-level intern who Peter had helped on a recent nano-science project.

“Hello, Midtown High school, I am Wendy and I will be your tour guide today,” She said in her friendly voice “Because of security, I’m going to give you an entrance badge, this must be showing at all times or you will get thrown out” with that she started handing out the badges, calling people’s names and ticking a sheet when they got them. When they got to the end of the list, everyone had their pass, except Peter.

Flash noticed this and quickly yelled “Why doesn’t Peni…. I mean Peter have one?”

Wendy checked her list, checked the crowd and then her eyes fell on Peter,

“Peter?” She asked,

“It’s ok, I have mine here” Peter answered quickly

Everyone’s eyes fell on Peter as he pulled out a pass from his bag, trying not to make any eye contact and just hoping everyone would forget about him until Flash read his name tag,

“HA” He sneered “I knew the internship was fake, you just stole someone else’s pass and said it was yours, that or your name is Underoos” the delight was clear in his voice, Peter had been proven wrong.

Now everyone was laughing, everyone but Ned.

“I don’t know why we ever believed him” Peter heard from somewhere in the crowd. “I always knew he was a liar” “He just wanted attention” “I knew he was fake”

He carried on listening to what everyone else were saying, but then his attention got snapped away from them as his teacher leaned forwards and pulled his badge off.

“Sorry for this Wendy” His teacher said “Peters been lying about this internship for a while, but I never thought he would go as far as to steal a badge”

She gave Peters badge to a confused Wendy and then turned to Peter,

“Lying, I could ignore but stealing! I know the last few months have been hard with Mays passing,” She shook her head “but it’s no excuse, I will have to take you to the head  
teachers office when we get back, you will get at least month of detention if you are lucky, if not then….”

Peter stared at the ground trying not to cry, this could go on his permanent record, all for being clever and getting an internship no one believed him about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please point out any mistakes you see, so I can correct them. :) :)


	3. If you would listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peters teachers don't believe him about the pass. I guess we are going to see where this goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! Look! i'm back and I have chapter 3!  
> Hope you enjoy reading this as I certainly enjoyed writing it!!

Wendy turned to Peter’s Teacher,

“I think there has been a misunderstanding” she said a little confused at why people didn’t think that it was Peters badge,

“Yes, sorry,” The teacher replied, “as I have said, this is Peter, he has been lying about an internship for a while, but I never thought he would go as far as to steal, I hope you to find its real owner and I’m sorry for the trouble he has caused you.”

“But, Miss, it is my……..” Peter started, his voice wobbling slightly, a warning of the tears hiding behind his eyes.

“No Peter” His teacher said harshly, only just not a snap, “I think you have done enough, you stole a badge and now our whole class may be thrown out because of your lies, you could ruin this trip for everyone!!”

Peter continued staring at the ground, unable to argue his corner for fear that his tears would flow, his classmates didn’t believe him, his teacher wouldn’t even listen to his side of things.

“No” Wendy said “This is Peters…...”

Before she could finish her sentence, the teacher cut in

“Yes, I know this is Peters problem.” She said “I will make sure he gets punished”

“No, you don’t understand, this is…...”

“I understand this is a security risk” The teacher cut in again “But I will help sort it out”

Peter knew his teacher wasn’t trying to be mean she was just scared that the whole class would get thrown out, but she wasn’t listening, so they couldn’t sort it out, and she was being mean.

Just then, out of the corner of his eye, Peter saw someone else walk over,

“What’s going on here” the man (Judging from his voice) asked “didn’t your tour start 5 minutes ago?”

Had Peter been listening properly and not trying to avoid crying he would have recognised the voice, but he didn’t.

Around his all the students turned in amazement as the speaker.

Wendy took this moment of quiet to answer.

“Yes, we just are having a slight problem with……”

Again, Peters teacher cut Wendy off, trying her best to make sure the class didn’t get kicked out. It also probably didn’t help that Wendy was 21 and Peters teacher was 50 and one of those adults who thought they knew everything.

“I’m sorry Dr Banner” she answered quickly “It’s just a problem with one of our students stealing a badge from here to try and hide their lie about having an intern here.”

Bruce was now very confused. He hadn’t asked Tony which school was coming in today, but he couldn’t imagine someone even managing to steal a badge, never mind using it to lie about having an internship.

Wendy sent Bruce a look, clearly saying ‘I can’t help, she keeps ignoring me’

“Well then” Bruce said, “This is what FRIDAY’s for.” At the confused faces of the class in front of him, bar one who still hadn’t looked up and looked very familiar, He called out “FRIDAY?”

“Yes, Dr Banner?” came the clear voice from the ceiling, leaving nearly every student looking for the source.

“Can you find the owner of this pass?” He asked as Wendy held the pass up to the ceiling. 

After about half a minute FRIDAY answered with a slight…... laugh in her tone?

“I have found the owner of this pass, would you like directions to him” She told them all

“Yes please” Dr Banner replied

While they were waiting to see what FRIDAY would do, Peter dared to look up but after receiving a glare from his teacher he decided to leave it, he was sure that Dr Banner and FRIDAY would sort it out, or at least he hoped so because if not his life was over, his teacher would never let this go.

Just then Peter was pulled from his thoughts by FRIDAYS voice,

“Take two steps to the left…”

Dr Banner sidestepped twice,

“now 5 forwards”

Again, Dr Banner followed the directions and walked forwards 5 steps

“You are at the cards holder” FRIDAY finished and if she had a face she would have probably smiled

Everyone in the room except Peter, Bruce, Wendy and FRIDAY (obviously) gasped and many of the other students clearly paled.

Dr Banner looked at the child in front of him, his head was still bent but, suddenly, Dr Banner realised, he did know this child,

“Peter?” he said his voice filled with many unanswered questions, ‘Why was Peter here?’ ‘What was happening?’ ‘Did they think Peter had stolen his pass?’ ‘Did the people in Peters class not believe him?’

Peter raised his head and nodded, trying to hide the pain from his classmates’ jeers and his teacher’s refusal to listen or believe him, trying…… not managing.

Banner felt very ready to turn green at the pain in Peters face but managed to stay normal…... just. Being a green angry beast wouldn’t help anyone, staying sane and finding out what was wrong would.

Bruce sighed, if someone had just said that the 'Student they were having a problem with' was Peter this would have been much faster,

“FRIDAY” Dr Banner said, “Add banning the pronoun game to the tower rules!”

After he said that he turned to Peters teacher, his ears tinged green as he looked at one of the people who had caused the sadness in Peters big brown eyes.

“Can you tell me what you think happened here.”

Peters teachers face had paled when she had realised what was happening and now she was practically shaking,

“Peters been saying he had a Stark internship for a while, but you have to be at least 18 to get one so I thought he was lying, we all did, his Aunt died recently so I thought he just wanted attention, so when he brought out a pass I thought he stole it.” She quickly rambled out,

Bruce suddenly understood (ish, he got the basics but…..), though he still got close to being green just looking at the teacher who had caused the pain in Peters eyes, and after sorting it out, conforming Peter had an internship and that it was his pass, he sent them on their tour and turned to take the lift to the Avengers’ level.  
The others were going to want to know about this, and it may not end well for anyone else, after all, the others were going to be even more pissed than him, he almost felt sorry for the teacher and the class, almost,

“FRIDAY?” he said to the lifts ceiling “Can you fetch the footage from the last 10 minutes and send it to the Avengers’ level, sitting room TV?”

“Yes sir” Came FRIDAYS voice and, just like that, it was done, when Bruce got to the room, he would gather the rest of the Avengers and show them it, then they would figure out what to do.

After the whole pass thing had been cleared up, everyone turned to Peter,

“Sorry” they said, “We were wrong” they apologised “Please forgive us.”

Peter forgave them, staying angry was too much hard work, and anyway May believed in forgiveness…... well…... she said ‘Forgive but don’t forget’ but they were close enough, anyway it wasn’t like Peter was going to forget it anytime soon, if he wanted to, or not.

As they entered the lift, Wendy explained what they would be doing that day,

“First, we will be going to see the Avengers exhibit, then some intern labs and after lunch a group Robot building exercise” She told them “we may, if we are lucky even run in to some of the Avengers!”

Everyone started talking in exited whispers at the mention of the Avengers, but Peter just paled, they would appear, he knew that, and they would embarrass him.

Ned turned to him, and when he noticed he looked upset asked him what was wrong,

“Nothing, its ok” was Peters reply “My life is just over, Death by embarrassment”

Ned understood, Peter had explained on the bus over all about the adoption.

“It’s ok” Ned tried “If you get embarrassed I will help you dig a hole to die in!”

That comment made Peter smile and by the time they left the lift he looked much happier, even if this trip was going to be swarming with Avengers trying to embarrass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave Kudos if you enjoyed. :) :)


	4. The Avengers Exhibit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's class visit the Avengers exhibit. I wonder how this is going to go wrong!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here is Chapter 4, right on time. Hope you enjoy reading this! Right, so if you read my previous notes you will of seen I said this would have 4 chapters! Its going to be more like 8! Oh well, S.O.C.K.S. hope you all don't mind and if you find any mistakes please comment so I can correct them.

As the class left the lift and pooled into the corridor, everyone was looking around trying to figure out where they were, everyone but Peter, he knew where he was. The Avengers exhibit. It was often quiet, so he would come here to look around, find out about the others past, look at the old tech, or sometimes, just sit and cry in a quiet corner.

Just then he heard Wendy start talking,

“Here is the Avengers exhibit, you can either come around with me, or explore on your own.”

Peter and Ned shared a look, they would go around alone, Peter lived with the Avengers and Ned was the biggest fanboy ever, they didn’t need Wendy to tell them stuff.

As soon as Wendy told them they could go, the others all split into groups and rushed to their favourite heroes exhibits, Ned and Peter walked over to a quiet corner where there was no-one who could over hear them,

“Hey Peter,” Ned said excitedly “You have your own exhibit!”

Peter nodded,

“I helped Mr Stark make it” he smiled slightly “It even has my home made first suit.”

Just a few minutes later, Ned and Peter had looked around most of the exhibits, when out of the corner of his eye Peter saw movement in one of the quieter corners of the room, it was quite dark over there and none of the other students had gone over.

Peter walked over looking for what he had seen, and Ned followed him,

“Where are we going Peter?” He asked

“I don’t know” Peter replied, “I’m sure I saw something over here.”

Ned smiled at his friend and was probably about to say something but got cut off by a noise behind them.

“Pssssssssssssst” they heard “маленький паук”

Peter smiled as he turned around to see Natasha, he didn’t know any Russian apart from ‘little spider’, which is what she had just said.

“Wow” Peter hissed back “I’m surprised you managed to persuade Clint to let you come alone!”

“You spoke too soon” Came a voice from the ceiling as Clint in full Hawkeye gear descended from the ceiling.

Peter sighed, his end had arrived.

Beside him however, Ned wasn’t so upset,

“Mr Hawkeye, Miss Black Widow” He gushed “It’s so nice to see you!”

Clint and Natasha smiled back at him

“You must be Ned” Natasha said “Nice to finally meet Peter’s best friend”

“Now” Clint said with an evil glint in his eyes “I have embarrassing uncle work to do”

He set off at a brisk walk and before he even got 10 steps he had been spotted, Cries of “It’s Hawkeye” and “OMG an Avenger” came from the surrounding students and after the shock had worn off cries of “Can you sign my planner” and “Can I have a selfie” started flooding in.

To be fair, Clint was very patient, taking all the photos and signing all the paper until everyone was done. Then with an evil smirk he called out into the corner Peter, Ned and Natasha had been standing, or maybe hiding, in,

“Hey Peter, come here, I need to ask you something” Clint’s voice sounded genuine but one look at his smirk and you could tell he just wanted to embarrass.

Peter walked over slowly, he could feel their stares on his back as he walked. He could hear them whispering thanks to his super hearing.

“Did Hawkeye just call him by name?!?”

“How does Peter know freaking Hawkeye?!?”

“Wait, does Peter know all the Avengers!?!”

Just as Peter arrived at where Clint was standing an all too familiar voice piped up from the back,

“How does stupid, fucking Penis Parker know freaking Hawkeye” Flash yelled from the back of the crowd.

Peter watched as Clint’s gaze turned from joking to murder in 3 seconds flat,

Peter wondered why he always wanted to cause a scene, maybe he was worried people would forget about him if he stayed quiet for more than 10 minutes?

Peter realised he had got distracted and turned back to the task at hand, stopping the murderous archer.

“Clint” he quickly hissed “no, he’s not worth prison”

The archer turned his gaze back to the boy who had called out to insult Peter

“Who are you and what did you just call Peter?” He said, his tone friendly enough but if looks could kill!

Luckily for the whole class Flash knew better than to defy an assassin, Shame he didn’t know better than to lie to an assassin,

“I am Flash, sir, I called Peter, Peter, sir!”

Again, Clint sent him a glare filled with ice cold daggers and was probably about to walk over when Peter hissed at him again,

“Ignore him, he’s not worth the effort”

And this time Clint responded in a tone so low that Peter could only hear him thanks to enhanced hearing,

“Fine but don’t think I won’t tell the others, and you know what the others are like when it comes to protecting our small arachnid, with this plus what your teacher said during the   
pass problem, well…...”

Peter winced slightly at his words, he knew very well that the others would be planning out their options within 5 minutes of Clint leaving,

Just then Clint nodded to Black Widow and jumped into the vents, following his gaze, the other students noticed the famed assassin just as she disappeared into the vents following Clint.

All the other student heard was a quick “Bye паук” Not that any of them knew what it meant.

Natasha knew that the Avengers level was going to be an interesting place to be, with first the pass thing and now this boy, Flash, they were going to have lots to talk about and plan. Everyone may very childlike normally but when it came to Peter, that’s when things got serious.

As soon as the class had got over the shock of what had happened, Peter knew the avengers! And Flash just got a (maybe) death threat, or at least warning, from said avengers! Wendy called them over,

“Times up” she cheerily told them, “Time to visit some Intern Labs!”

As everyone cheered and headed to the lift, Peter was worrying, what was going to happen to him, what would happen to Flash, but the silver lining was he never had to hear Clint’s question!

“First, of all we will be going to the lower level labs” Wendy said over the general noise of a class of children in a medium sized lift, “Then if we are lucky, we may even get to go to the higher ones, maybe even the ones in nano tech.”

Everyone was very excited about this, the chance to see the work done by the interns at Stark Industries! The chance to see real life nano-tech in action and being designed!

Peter however was only just realising how long today was going to be, he had been everywhere in the tower and had probably helped on all the projects they were going to see, to make matters worse they probably all knew him well and would say so, in front of his class, and avengers would be hanging around to either embarrass him or kill anyone who crossed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave comments and kudos, and have a great day/night. :) :)


	5. The Interns Gloop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to visit the Intern labs, this is going to be a long day for Peter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people, nice to 'see' you again. :) :) Hope you enjoy this chapter! :) :)

They were about half way to the intern labs when the lift suddenly stopped, and someone entered it.

Straight away whispers broke out, with people at the bask saying,  
“Who is it?”  
“What’s going on?”

And people and the front who could see whispering,  
“Is that the Winter soldier?!?”  
“Yes, I think so!!”

Bucky wasn’t having a good day, He had been barley able to wake up that morning after a nightmare filled night and had a pounding headache. It was starting to get better, so he decided to go visit the interns who were working on updates for his arm. He was only half awake as he walked to the lift, he decided to use the normal one because it was on its way up anyway, probably some interns heading to their labs. As soon as he had stepped in and the doors had closed he noticed something, these were children, too young for interns, a tour group?

Peter had been standing in the middle of the lift when his favourite seasoned soldier sleepwalked in.

Bucky looked like he had barley registered what was going on when the whispers hit his ears, but, while Peter heard every gasp and every complement, Bucky only heard the negatives,

“Winter soldier” he heard “Winter soldier” “Murderer” “Winter soldier” “Evil?”

Peter heard the negative comments and knew what they did to Bucky, he hated what his past had been like and what he had done.

Peter grabbed his phone out and quickly hissed,

“Karen, code blue, send Steve to floor 10, instantly”

He heard a whirl in response as Karen sent the information, then he looked up and angled himself so that he was in Bucky’s line of sight

“It’s ok” he mouthed “You are ok”

No one else seemed to have notice the horror in Bucky’s eyes or the shake in his hands, but Peter did. He noticed the shake, he noticed the darkness, he noticed the intrusive thoughts that were no doubt yelling in Bucky’s head.

Just then they arrived at their floor and, like Peter had been hoping, Steve was their waiting. He grabbed his best friend and they went into one of the far labs, while Peter and his  
class pooled into the closest.

Peter knew this lab well. At the moment they were developing a bomb that instead of blowing stuff up, just covered it in sticky stuff, a bit like Spiderman’s webs, they could be used by the police to stop robbers from running away. Anyway, because Peter had made a formula for his webs, he helped this team make a different, less stringy version and had also helped with the outer shell designing.

Wendy was busy talking, explaining what the team in this lab was making and why ext., stuff Peter already knew, so instead he looked round at what the team were doing right then. Mark was mixing more of the sticky formula and trying to improve it, Sally was trying to perfect the outer shell, to stop it exploding in the vans or something but making sure it did explode when they wanted it to, Sam and Becky were testing both the bombs and the releasing agent, on each other, and Rick was trying to write the report up about what they were doing.

Just then Sam looked up and noticed the tour group, all looking at him and the team. He laughed sheepishly as he looked between himself, Becky covered in gloop and the tour group,

“Ummmm hi?” he muttered “This is one of the intern labs, I’m Sam and I’m testing out our new gloop formula?”

Then Mark looked up and, seeing Peter let out a sigh “Phew! For some reason I can’t make it stronger without making it less sticky, what am I doing wrong!” Mark, clearly couldn’t  
care about who else was in the room and just muttered a quick “Hi tour” as he walked forward and grabbed Peter.

Looking slightly embarrassed, Peter walked up and looked at Marks sheet of formula and his work station, covered in different beakers of gloop.

“I see….” Peter said slowly “You need to increase the amount of time you leave it before you mix it, you also have to make sure you make the increase the……,” he looked at his class before changing his words and pointing “these two chemicals evenly or it ruins the stick”

“Thank you” Mark practically yelled, his voice filled with relief, “Thank you so much!!”

Now that Peter had solved the gloop problem he suddenly realised that he really had just gone and solved a problem a 23-year-old couldn’t solve, in front of his class, with a minute of thought. Well this could be interesting, and by that he meant absolutely shit.

As though fate, or the universe or whatever, had decided that people weren’t confused and suspicious enough, it was then that Steve and Bucky walked in.

All around the room, shocked gasps and whispers came, “IS THAT CAPTAIN AMERICA!!” “AND THE WINTER SOLDIER!” “THEY ARE SOOO COOOL!” “TODAYS THE BEST DAY EVER!!!!”

Obviously, there were some quieter whispers between friends, stuff like ‘Is it safe to be here’ like there always is, which nearly sent Bucky back down his spiral, but this time Steve was already there to help him stay on Earth.

Peter looked around at his class around him, they all looked so shocked, so happy and like a play button had just been pressed, they suddenly surged forwards with pieces of paper and cameras. The two super soldiers had two very different reactions, Steve took it in his stride, while Bucky looked more like a startled rabbit. After only a minute of two, everyone’s paper had been signed and any selfies had been taken and every question had been answered,

“We better go and leave you to look round the rest of the labs” Steve said, but just before he left he heard a yell,

“Mr Captain America, how did peni….. Peter get an internship” Flash yelled out, as though he hadn’t said enough to be on the Avengers’ revenge radar. “He’s not old enough or clever enough”

About all of Peters class sighed and before Steve could answer, Ned spoke up,

“You saw him in here, Flash,” Ned said, his voice steady “He solved a problem a 23-year-old definite intern couldn’t solve!”

With that hanging in the room, Flash was clever enough to shut up, and Steve and Bucky turned to leave, but just before they did, they had one more thing to do,

“Thank you, Peter” Bucky called out at a normal noise level, while Steve said at a tone that only Peter would hear thanks to his advanced hearing, 

“We all know what’s been happening and we will be telling the others this too. I wonder when best to face your demons for you? As a family obviously.”

Peter paled, great, now he would have to figure out how to stop murderous Avengers, while trying to hide why Bucky had said thank you, while trying to hide a secret family and identity! And the longer this day went on, the more sure he got that Tony’s plan involved revealing who his family are.

As Peter came back to reality, he realised that someone was trying to ask him something,

“What was the winter soldier thanking you for Peter?” was the question many people were asking all at once. “What did you do?”

Peter was planning to just stay quiet and hope that everyone gave up, but just at that moment there was a noise overhead and a voice came down  
“Mr Barnes was thanking Peter because Peter told Mr Rogers where he was when he needed help” FRIDAY said, voice ever calm.

“Traitor” Peter muttered as around him his classmates started asking what the winter soldier needed help with and how Peter helped.

Luckily for Peter it was at that moment that Wendy spoke up, saying,  
“Ok everyone it’s time for lunch.”

And if anything can distract a class of teenagers, it was going to be food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Comment and kudos appreciated. :) :) Have a good day/night :) :) ❤❤❤


	6. The fiasco of food.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's lunch time, but Peter has no food......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Thank you everyone who is reading this story. I am amazed by how many people seem to be enjoying this!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!! :) ❤ :) ❤ :) ❤

Everyone quickly forgot about grilling Peter for answers and instead focused on getting into the lift so that they could eat. Peter was very glad about not having to answer everyone’s questions, food really did save the day, for today. As soon as the lift doors opened everyone hurried out because, well, because FOOD! Everyone hurried into the room they were eating in as soon as Wendy swiped her pass to open the doors. It was then that Peter realised it! He didn’t have any lunch! He got school dinner at school and his dad hadn’t given him a packed lunch. He pulled out his phone and hissed into it,

“Karen, what do I do, I haven’t got a lunch”

After about 30 seconds Karen’s reply came through, her voice full of what Peter could now identify, after ‘knowing’ her for a while, as laughter “I would suggest you go and grab lunch from the kitchen, or maybe ask your dad to bring some down, it’s not like you can just skip it with your metabolism” as always Karen had managed to pick up on Peters stupid plan before he could do it.

“But Karen….” Peter replied, he was unsure about what he could do, he didn’t want people to know he lived here! 

Then he had an idea, he could say he was going to the toilet and sneak up to get his lunch!

He walked over to where his teacher and Wendy were sat, he didn’t want to talk to miss after everything she had said, but he needed to eat, and he needed permission to go,

“Excuse me,” he said slowly, “Can I go to the bathroom please” He tried not to let his voice shake, after all he was lying to a teacher, and to Wendy who had been nothing but nice ether since they met.

“Well….” His teacher replied “I don’t think you are meant to leave this room…..”

Luckily for Peter though, he had Wendy on his side

“It’s ok, you can go” She said smiling “Just be quick”

Maybe Wendy was just being nice or maybe she had seen Peters lack of food, his worried face, maybe she knew what was going on, or maybe not.

Before anyone could change their mind, or his teacher say no, Peter turned and quick walked out of the room. Making sure no one could see him, he stepped into the special Avengers lift and said to FRIDAY, who could definitely hear him,

“Please take me to the kitchen, I forgot my lunch” 

“Yes, Peter,” FRIDAY replied as the lift started moving “do you want me to alert boss of your arrival?”

“No thanks” Peter quickly said, he was hoping that Tony would forget about him, it was unlikely but there was hope.

Peter heard a quiet ding as he arrived at the correct level and he stepped out. Looking around he was surprised by the lack of people around, usually there was at least one Avenger in the kitchen, chilling or eating food. 

Just then though, he understood what was going on as loud voices filled his ears,

“She said that in front of everyone!” “She publicly revealed a private matter about his Aunt!!” “She publicly shamed him for something she didn’t have all the facts on!!” “Wouldn’t even listen to Wendy!” “He bullies him!!” “Called him names and called him useless and stupid!!” “We can’t let this continue!!” “No one stood up for him” “You saw the video, they were saying that to our spider!” “we are going to need to have a good talking to both of them!”

Peter winced at the harsh voices, he knew that they were talking about him, well him, his teacher and Flash. He also knew that they were taking this very seriously, Peter was part of their family now, so they would do anything to protect him. This could only go badly!

Sadly, Peter didn’t get to hear any more as, just at that moment Bucky walked around the corner dividing the sitting room and the kitchen. He visibly jumped at the child standing in the kitchen, and seeing the Winter soldier jump, everyone else came running.

There was a collective sigh of relief when everyone realised that there wasn’t an intruder, just a small spider kid in the kitchen.

“Why are you sneaking round here?” Clint asked a smile on his face as Tony walked over and ruffled his son’s hair,

“That’s a point” Tony said, nodding to Clint “What are you doing?” 

Peter looked down slightly as he answered, “Just grabbing my lunch” After he said that he grabbed the bag he had left on the counter that morning.

“And how long did you stand there, паук?” Prompted Natasha, a suspicious look in her eyes

Peter tried to lie, he really did, he tried to say he had just arrived, that he had been standing there for a second or two, but sadly, he was an awful liar. And in the end, he just gave in and told the truth,

“Long enough….” He said quietly “Please don’t kill my teacher, or Flash, or in fact get involved, I’m fine on my own!” To be fair, he did try to get the Avengers to listen but then Bruce spoke up,

“You know, Peter” He said at a low noise level, but still audible over other chatter “You don’t have to put up with it. Thin family is here to help you and to make sure your happy.”

“He’s right” Steve said, “we are here to help you and making sure you are happy at school is part of that, including that you are with people who care.”

And Peter knew he was right, anyway it wasn’t like he would be able to convince the others not to do something about it.

“Bye then” Peter called as he stepped into the lift “I have a feeling I will see you again before the end of this trip!”

“Yep, see you soon” “Bye паук” “See you” “Later” “Bye Peter” “BYEEEEEEE” came the replies.

As the doors closed, Peter would have been lying if he didn’t admit he was smiling, after all his family was crazy.

Peter checked his watch, he had been gone 4 minutes…… hopefully no one would notice……

As soon as he got back to the lunch room, he hurried over to Ned and they ate their lunches talking about interesting things like LEGO and what they would be doing that afternoon, actually, Ned was excited about that, Peter was a little more cynical.

Before too long the call came from the front of the room “Lunch is almost over, please put your rubbish in the bin and be ready to go to the robotics lab in 2 minutes.”

Peter and Ned binned their rubbish and gathered their things, before walking to where the class had gathered to wait for the stragglers.

Everyone seemed so exited but Peter wasn’t, he knew the Avengers would appear some time that afternoon and it wasn’t looking fun for him or the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, have a good day/night  
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	7. The Robotics Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the afternoon activity, robotics, but with Peters family planning something before this day is done, how well will this go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!! Thank you everyone reading this!! I can't believe how much you people have been enjoying my story! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!! :) :) :) ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

The door of lab 193, a robotics lab, clattered open as Peter’s class rushed inside and found a place to sit on a table with their friends. Peter sat on a table with Ned and luckily, everyone else found a seat elsewhere, so they could just sit in a two. 

Wendy’s voice came from the front of the room as she told everyone what they were going to be doing, “As you can tell we are in a robotics lab, today I want you, in your groups, to make a robot. There is equipment, tools and success criteria in the middle of your tables, good luck.”

As soon as Wendy said they could start working, Ned and Peter grabbed the success criteria and read it through. Overall it said they had to make a robot, at least 15cm high who could either dance or walk. They had basic materials, tools and a tablet for coding.

5 minutes later and Ned was elbow deep (metaphorically) in coding and Peter had almost constructed the inner workings of their robot. A quick look round the other tables told  
Peter that they were further ahead than the others,

“Hey Ned” Peter spoke up suddenly “We can’t make a dancing robot without giving it a name!!”

“Can’t we” answered Ned, his coding was not going well, so he wasn’t being very excitable, to be fair he was trying to program it to dance to any song put on.

“Yes we do, go on. You can name it!” Peter decided as he connected an arm to their robot’s body. “Go on, just name it anything!”

“Z” Ned deadpanned with a sigh as he continued typing and editing his coding furiously.

Peter tried his best not to laugh at his friend as he constructed the second arm and answered, “Ok, Z it is”

In that moment, Peter felt happy, (now I know what you’re thinking, happy, how bland, that’s a terrible descriptive word, and maybe content would be better or jovial or jocular but those words are complex and the kind of thing you would write in your English paper and at that moment Peter was feeling that kind of happy that just sits in your insides, warms you up and is so simple, so I’m going to stick with happy but the warm, blessing of happy kind) Peter felt happy to have his friend by his side, he was happy his family loved him, even if very soon they would go OTT on the protection side, he was happy he had gotten a second chance in life, hell, he was even happy that ‘Z’ was turning out great.

Flash was on the table next to Peter and Ned. He saw Peters happy face and their robot, which now had both arms constructed, he second being attached at that moment and its coding was almost done, then Flash looked at what he had, for some reason he was angry, he didn’t know why but he could always blame Peter, and his robot was going badly, he couldn’t connect it together for some reason. 

“Oi Penis” Flash yelled knowing this would make him feel much happier “I don’t know how you got an intern here, your too stupid…... who did you bribe to lie.”  
When Peter ignored him, he carried on yelling, 

“Your Aunt was glad she died because she hated you so much!”

Flash saw Peter bristle at this so continued

“Who’s adopted you now…… Mr invisible”

Everyone heard the lift ding as Flash yelled the last line, but they were too busy with the exchange in front of them to look to see who it was.

“Actually, I adopted Peter” a voice spoke from behind “and unless my name is Mr Invisible, then no”

Everyone span around (Except from Yvette, who had a flair for dramatics so twirled around in slow-motion, but anyway this isn’t her story!) and turned to see the mysterious speaker.

As everyone saw who it was they let out a gasp…... After all, there isn’t much else you can do when you turn around to see Tony Stark with the Avengers (Minus Thor, he’s on Asgard) looming behind him and he said that Peter was his adopted son!

“Well crap” Peter said quietly, his whole family was there, they had herd what Flash had said, and now his whole class new Tony had adopted him.

Around him, whispers erupted out of his classmates “Wait Peters been adopted by Tony Stark!” “That’s how he knew the Avengers!” “Does he have an intern or not?” “So, wait, that means Peter lives here?!” and on and on.

It was all going fine until Flash, with his booming voice, decided to voice his opinion,

“There is no way stupid Penis Parker lives here, there is no way stupid Parker has been adopted by the Avengers, there is no way, Peter is obviously just lying for attention!!”

Unlike normal no one joined in agreeing with Flash “No, he’s telling the truth” they said in varying tones “Over wise the Avengers wouldn’t have said it!”

Having no one agree with him, shut Flash right up, but there was still the problem of Peter being Tony Stark's son.

Peter was standing in the corner, wishing the ground could swallow him up, everyone kept staring at him, and talking about him and it was making him feel trapped.

“Come here, Pete” Tony said from across the room, and as soon as Peter had dragged himself over, he continued, addressing Peter’s class “If you have any questions please raise your hands”

Instantly everyone put their hands up and Tony started working through them all, some he answered, some Peter answered. After about 20 minutes, they had finally answered all the questions and with a smile Clint asked his own question, “Is it time” he asked, an angry glint in his eye.

Tony smiled as he answered a quick “Yep” and Clint, Natasha, Bucky and Steve moved quickly, surrounding the ‘poor’ parasite who had been mean to their spider.

Peter had started zoning out when he realised, with horror, what was going on, and it wasn’t looking good for Flash, he was about to run over when he heard his dad say something so quiet only he could hear “Pete, no, he’s not worth your trouble, let us sort this out” and for some reason, against his better judgement, Peter stayed.

When the assassins and Steve moved away, Flash was looking shocked, no one ever found out what they had said to him that day because he would never answer, but he stopped bullying Peter, so it must have worked.

With a smirk they returned to the line of Avengers and, to Peters shock, Tony walked over to where his teacher stood, a fake smile on his face as he led her out the room.

“Well” Peter thought as he went to join Ned at their table, “this is going to be interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Have a good day/night. ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	8. The Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you can see from the title, this is the final chapter.
> 
> The Avengers have had a conversation with Flash and Peters teacher, now whats going to happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!! We finally made it to the end! Thank you all of you readers who have read and are reading my story. It means a lot to me. The amount of people who seem to have enjoyed this has actually shocked me! I hope this ending is as good as you deserve. :) :) :) ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ A million kudos to all you readers!! (◠‿◠✿)

As soon as their Teacher left the room, followed by all the Avengers, people started whispering, they were wondering what was going to happen to their teacher, what was going on full stop, and on and on.

These noises were filling Peter’s ears, mixing the unbearable hissing of the others and the worry he already had gave him only one option left, “FRIDAY turn on Mr Brightside” he said to the ceiling, no point hiding it, everyone already knew he was Tony’s son now.

Everyone went quiet the second Peter started talking to FRIDAY but before they could ask, the familiar song came on. It was set at a volume that was loud enough to drown out everyone’s voices, but not so loud as to deafen Peters sensitive spider ears.

Within moments people had put their worry and wonder to one side, in favour of jumping up and down and screaming the Mr Brightside lyrics.

As soon as it ended however, people grabbed their worries and wonder back and turned to Peter,

“Mr Stark’s AI listens to you!!!”,” What’s going to happen to Miss?”, “Will Miss get fired?” “She was being quite mean….” “I wonder if I can talk to the AI?!?!” “I love Mr Brightside…..” “What’s actually going on right now???”

They would have probably continued their tsunami of questions, had the doors behind them not opened and RELEASED THE KRAKEN, wait, no, sorry, it was their teacher who walked out those doors, followed by the Avengers and last of all Tony Stark. 

Peter’s teacher looked sad, scared and…. Well… like you just spent 5 minutes being questioned, accused and told off by the Avengers. No one quite knew what to do so she quickly announced, “Ok everyone, back to the bus, the trip ends here.”

Most people decided not to argue or question, and those who decided too, were quickly silenced by all the others, Peter was almost in the lift to go back to the bust when he heard his teacher shout,  
“Not you Peter, no point going back to school just to come back here.”

Which was lucky for Peter as that had been what he was dreading at the moment.

As soon as the rest of his class had left and got in the bus, Yvonne twirling, Flash fuming, Ned laughing slightly as Flashed fuming face, but only quietly so no one heard him. Peter started tiding the robotics lab. Most robots he disassembled and wiped, but when he got to ‘Z’ he decided to pick it up and keep it. Maybe he could invite Ned over and they could finish it together.

He quickly stepped to the lift and pressed the button for the floor his room was on, but before he could escape, his Dad yelled,  
“We will talk about this later”

Peter sighed, he didn’t really want to ask what happened, or tell them how long it went on for or anything, but his dad had a point, he couldn’t exactly run away, not without becoming Spiderman, and even than it wouldn’t get him out of this talk for long.

As soon as he got to his room, Peter put ‘Z’ on the desk and headed down to the sitting room, where FRIDAY had informed him the Avengers were waiting. Peter still wanted to avoid them like the plague so he decided to go slowly but still go, it was like a plaster, to get the least amount of pain people said to just rip it off quickly, get it over with, but in Peters experience with plasters (and he had lots) it was best to just ease it off, a little at a time, carefully, so that’s how he decided to face his new family.

With slow, small, shuffles, Peter made his way to the lift, and headed down, asking FRIDAY to make the lift go slowly. She understood as much as an AI can so instead of being whisked down like normal, the lift went down slowly and leisurely. Sadly, all the stalling in the world couldn’t stop his eventual arrival to the Avengers lair, well sitting room but they were acting like it was a lair with their dim lighting…. And…. ok never mind it wasn’t a lair…. Anyway.

As soon as he stepped in, he could tell they had been waiting for this moment. They all turned in sync towards him with an evil glint in their eyes. They looked at each other a moment before Bruce started,

“Ok Peter, how long has that Flash kid been bullying you?” Asked Bruce, his face looking calm, the slightly tinged green ears, the only thing that was giving away his internal anger.

“Also” Steve added “Has the teacher been being unfair to you in any other ways?” Again, Steve looked calm enough, but his grip on his shield gave him away.

Peter shook slightly, these people were his family, but they were also the Avengers, and everyone knows what the Avengers can do, especially if they are angry.

“Flash has been picking on me…. Ummmm…... most of the school year… And…... Yes, she disqualified my school science fair entry because she thought I bought it, I tried to show her I made it, but she wouldn’t listen” Peter paused a moment, to check that none of them were going to kill anyone before continuing “When Flash actually hits me she’s always accidentally looking the other way….”

Looking up again he could see everyone else in the room fuming, never mind the whole 'not going to kill anyone' part,

“He hits you, and the teacher turns a blind eye!!” Seethed Bucky

“I think we went too easy on her this morning” Clint stated, “I think we were too considerate.”

Peter could see the Avengers seething with anger, he could see them wishing to go back in time and instead of just chewing the teacher up and spitting her out, to let their anger consume her as a main meal. But he didn’t want his family to have a head count because of him, he didn’t want his teacher fired because of him, or Flashes future ruined because of him. He still didn’t believe he was worth all that.

Peter stood on his tiptoes to get higher than he normally was “WAIT!!!” He yelled “You don’t need to do anything, you already told Flash off and had a word with my Teacher” 

‘Granted’ Peters thoughts added ‘I don’t know what you said to either of them and I hope you didn’t do anything to bad…’ but Peter didn’t voice this opinion out loud, he was a bit scared of the response he would get.

“Well” Tony said “That was before, when we only had to have a good talking to them, when we only had to chew them up a bit for being awful people. Now we need to make sure you get a different teacher, one who understands your cleverness, and we need to make sure Flash is in a different class to you.”

The other Avengers were nodding in agreement with Tony’s words and Peter couldn’t help but feel hope, no more Flash bullying, a teacher who cares, and no one’s life ruined because of him, it sounded like heaven at school. And so, it was decided that Tony would call the school the next day.

With that settled Peter quickly asked a question that had been bugging him for a couple of minutes,

“What’s with the lighting” He asked, confusion filling his voice.

It was Natasha who answered, “We’re having a movie night” She said managing to mask her excitement from everyone who didn’t have super hearing, Peter could pick up on the undercurrent of joy hidden from everyone else.

15 minutes later and everyone was gathered on the sofas and Star Wars was playing, (Peters choice). It was that moment that Peter realised just how lucky that this lovely band of misfits had decided to take him in, to accept him. He looked at his makeshift family, it was small, it was broken, but it was home. And it had helped him learn to live again.

At the same time as Peter was thinking this, Tony was thinking how lucky he was that this eager, happy, bubbly boy had come into his life and wormed himself into his affection. He was thankful that May had written in her will that she wanted custody of Peter to go to him, and he would never stop trying his best to raise Peter like May would have wanted.

And that’s how, on this beautiful night, there sat the Avengers round the credits of Star Wars, with Peter asleep leaning on Tony and an unspoken promise between them all, they would protect this child with everything they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤  
> Hope you enjoyed my chapter and my story, (◕‿◕✿)  
> Please leave comments and kudos!! 
> 
> I can't believe my story is finished, near the start i had planned a one shot, so when it turned longer.... well.... i didn't know if people would like it.  
> And then, people were enjoying it!!  
> You people, the readers, with your nice comments and kudos, are what kept this story going to the end!  
> Hope you enjoyed this journey of writing and reading as much as i did!  
> (✿ ♥‿♥)  
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out last chapter wasn't the end. I wrote an Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok. I am really sorry about this chapter. I know i said last chapter was the last one and that this story was finished........ but here we are. On my last chapter i got a comment from JaDePeacock about an Epilogue and it got me thinking and now we are here. Hope you enjoy. (✿◠‿◠)

Peter turned slowly as he breathed in the cold air. He looked up at the millions of bright twinkling stars above him and the shining lights of the city below him. He could hear the distant roar of the cars below him but up here, in the havens he was untouchable, the noise of the city, of the general hubbub of life was far away up here. 

He cast his mind back, it had been a week since the disastrous trip, only one busy, loud, crazy week. 

When Peter had got to school the day after the trip he had been called into the Principle’s office. They had informed him that his old teacher was being moved to a different class and they were getting Miss Carmichel instead, she was new, but Peter had seen her around school a couple of times and she was nice. He was told that Flash would be moved into a different class, Peter checked, and Flash would be in a class with people he was friend with (If Flash hated his class that would have played on his conscience)   
After it was all sorted out Peter had gone and found Ned, obviously the other boy had lots of questions,

************ Hallway, Midtown high school, Day after the trip*****************************

“Why were you called to the Principal’s office?”

“What happened yesterday evening??”

“What’s going to happen now?”

Ned was gushing out questions as quickly as he could, as soon as he finished one he started another, not even giving Peter time to answer.

Peter tried to answer each question as well as he could, with as much detail as he could, he paused slightly before telling Ned his final piece of information,

“And now we have Miss Carmichel and Flash has moved classes.” He said it in a rush, a jumble of words, so it took Ned a minuet to detangle it.

“Wait…. That means that….. You won’t get bullied during lessons anymore….. and you can enter the science fair this year!!”

Peter smiled, only Ned could be this overjoyed at that information, after all it wouldn’t affect Ned that much.

Ned started gushing once again about…. Something… it was very quick (something about the science fair Peter guessed) but just then the bell rang interrupting him. Peter grabbed his bags and he and Ned headed to their class.

******************* Roof top, present day****************************************

Peter was very glad Ned had been so understanding and exited and was continuing to be. He was glad the whole teacher and Flash thing had been sorted out. He had lots to be glad about.

Just then the wind picked up a bit, the icy winds hitting Peters bare face feeling like a million small knives, but he didn’t turn to go yet, he didn’t want to give up the peace and quiet. It was something he rarely got nowadays, just one of the joys of being a teenage superhero in the middle of New York in the 21st century.

Peters mind once again cast back to that hectic first week back at school, he had really needed the quiet then.

********************** First lesson back, Day after trip**********************************

Peter and Ned walked into the classroom and into their seats, nearly everyone Peter passed on his way to the back of the room turned to look at him, nearly all of them then turned to their friends and hissed something, probably about him.

There were a couple of surprised gasps when Miss Carmichel walked into the room, after all they were expecting their normal teacher not a new one.

“Hello class, as I’m sure you know I’m Miss Carmichel” She said when she got to the front of the class “I will be taking your class now.”

Peter looked around the class and was pleased to see everyone looking…. Happy!

‘Good’ he thought ‘I don’t want anyone to be sad because of me.’

It wasn’t until Miss had done the register that someone asked where Flash was, after all his name hadn’t been read out.

“Flash has been moved to a different class” Miss told them all, she didn’t give a reason but because of the fact people momentarily looked at Peter, he guessed they knew.

Peter once again looked around the class, fear seeping into his bones, what if everyone was mad, what if they bullied Peter because he got rid of Flash!

But instead he saw……. Smiles, relieved glances……. People looked glad that Flash was gone!!

And when the lesson ended everyone was thinking the same thing;

‘It’s nicer without Flash and with Miss Carmichel, No one got picked on or bullied or were told they were cheating.’

********************* Roof top, present day******************************************

Peter thought back to how it had been the same for the whole week, Ned had been excited about something every day, every lesson was better than before, all the other students   
were happy with the changes and when Peter saw Flash in the corridor Flash said something along the lines of

“Ha Ha, I got moved to a better class, clearly they saw my clever potential was being dampened by the class I was in!”

And yet the one time Peter saw Flash with no one about Flash had… well….. flashed him a grateful smile and whispered

“Thanks, now I’m in a class with my friends.”

Obviously though he said it so quickly Peter wasn’t sure if it was real or not but oh well.

Peter was so deep into his memories he didn’t notice someone join him on the roof until that person started talking to him,

“What are you doing Peter?” they asked, “You have been up here for an hour!”

Peter turned to the speaker before replying

“Sorry Mr Stark” he said looking down “I was trying to get some quiet……… Everything is so laud all the time!”

Mr Stark smiled down at the small boy in front of him, the precious little child who looked ashamed to be trying to get some peace.

Peter looked up suddenly as his mentor/farther figure ruffled his hair.

“Don’t worry Pete” He said with a laugh “Come on now, let’s go back into the warm”

It was only then that Peter realised he was shivering, in fact he was chilled to the bone……... how he hadn’t realised earlier was anyone’s guess.

And as Peter and Mr Stark were walking back into the warm of the house Peter’s mind flicked back to one more memory, the memory of all the times Mr Stark or one of the other   
Avengers had been there for him, there when he needed pulling out of a ditch of despair, there when he needed fixing up from a bad patrol, there when he needed comfort, there even when he just needed help with some homework!

 

They were always there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thanks for reading and don't worry, this story is now 100% (no crossed fingers) completed.
> 
> My tumblr is summer-wolfs-world so if you have any prompts you want me to do, or you just want to say hi, please feel free to visit my blog. 
> 
> (✿ ♥‿♥)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my story. Feel free to leave constructive criticism. :) :) :)


End file.
